Rose
Rose is an alliance founded by members from The Atlas Confederacy following its disbandment in the War of Purple Aggression. Founding Rose members included ex-government from the Empire of Spades alliance. The name and alliance Rose also has ties with an alliance from Pixel Nations called Empire of the Rose which disbanded in 2013. Following Durmij's victory in the October 2016 elections, a set of reforms were announced in what was called Rose 2.0, or The Durmij Restoration. The alliance was re-branded, adopting a theme based on Feudal Japan. The changes included new flags, a new charter and changes to the names of each rank. The First Shogunate of Rose reset relations with Syndisphere, and signed an MDP with Mensa HQ, marking the end of the Syndisphere-Paracov rivalry. The February 2018 elections would be yet another turning point in Rose's history, as Dynamic assumed the role of leader. In the wake of Easy Mode Coalition's disbandment Most of the current government decided to move on to other alliances, including The Golden Horde and AIM. Four of the six cabinet members were new to high government, which was a greater handover of old to new than The Durmij Restoration. A new flag was introduced, and new theme based on the ancient civilisations of Greece, Rome and Carthage was adopted. Today, each iteration of Rose's government is called a "politeia". The First Politeia of Rose began on the 25th Febrary 2018. Information 'Alliance Links' *Rose Discord - Click Here *Rose Alliance Page - Click Here Alliance Advertisements neD3DgN.gif|Outdated recruitment message. 6SJyFGV.gif|Propaganda mocking BK and IQ during Git Gud Friday conflict. History of Rose Treaty History= *26 December 2014 - Rose pledges to protect The Syndicate. *17 June 2015 - Rose pledges to protect Titan. *25 June 2015 - Rose, Viridian Entente, and The Syndicate create Paragon. *10 August 2015 - Rose and DEIC sign an MDoAP. *10 August 2015 - Rose and Asgard sign an MDoAP. *10 August 2015 - Rose pledges to protect Alpha. *12 August 2015 - Rose and VE sign Vanguard to Paragon bloc. * 3rd September 2015 - Black Knights cancels its MDoAP treaty with Rose as a result of the recent war. * 17th September 2015 - Rose and Asgard sign an MDoAP. * 20th September 2015 - Rose and Alpha sign an MDoAP. * 26th September 2015 - Rose and The Light Federation sign an MDoAP. * 23rd October 2015 - Rose pledges to protect the Evenstar Empire. * 8th November 2015 - Rose and the D'Haran Empire sign an ODOAP. * 14th November 2015 - Rose and Fark sign an ODoAP. * 3rd December 2015 - Rose and World Task Force sign an ODoAP * 11th March 2016 - Rose and Pantheon sign an ODP. * 12th May 2016 - Rose pledges to protect the Varangian Entente. * 20th May 2016 - Rose and Valkyrie sign an MDoAP. * 6th July 2016 - Rose pledges to protect The 13th. * 19th July 2016 - Rose pledges to protect Order of Storms. * 2nd August 2016 - Rose pledges to protect Oblivion. * 8th August 2016 - Rose and VE cancel all MD level treaties and upgrade to an MDAP. * 20th August 2016 - Rose and SK sign an MDP. * 30th September 2016 - Seven Kingdoms cancels their MDP with Rose. * 15th October 2016 - Viridian Entente and Rose cancel Paragon. * 28th October 2016 - Fark cancels their ODoAP with Rose. * 28th October 2016 - Rose and Mensa HQ sign an MDP. * 29th October 2016 - Rose pledges to protect Lordaeron. * 20th November 2016 - Order of Storms cancels its protection from Rose. * 21st November 2016 - Rose pledges to protect Hogwarts. * 23rd November 2016 - Rose and Lordaeron sign an MDP. * 9th December 2016 - Rose and Obelisk sign an MDP. * 20th December 2016 - Rose pledges to protect the United Empire of Zah'Aharon * 26th January 2017 - Rose pledges to protect Western Union. * 12th February 2017 - Hogwarts cancels its protection from Rose. * 23rd March 2017 - Rose and Pantheon sign an MDP. * 23rd June 2017 - Rose and Ragnarok sign an ODoAP. * 23rd June 2017 - Rose pledges to protect the Dark Brotherhood. * 23rd June 2017 - Rose pledges to protect The Advocates. * 24th July 2017 - Rose and The Fighting Pacifists sign an ODP. * 24th July 2017 - Rose and Guardian sign an MDP. * 16th August 2017 - Rose and Lordaeron sign an ODoAP. * 22nd August 2017 - Rose pledges to protect United Purple Nations. * 3rd September 2017 - Rose and Vox Populi sign an MDP. * 3rd September 2017 - Rose and Dark Brotherhood sign an MDP. * 2nd November 2017 - Rose and Durmstrang sign an MDP. * 29th November 2017 - Lordran cancels their ODoAP with Rose. * 17th December 2017 - Rose cancels their MDP with Pantheon. * 17th December 2017 - Rose cancels their MDP with Guardian. |-|War History= |-|Government History= |-|Emperors & Shoguns of Rose= |-|Ribbons= Rose Ribbon Album Link __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Rose Category:Active Alliances Category:Former Member Alliances of Paragon Category:Alliances with Advertisements